zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Bit Cloud
Bit Cloud 'is a fictional character from ''Zoids: New Century Zero. He is the series' main protagonist. '''Overview Much of Bit's past is unknown. At the start of the series, he was a junk dealer, traveling from one battle to another trying to gather enough Zoid parts to make himself a Zoid partner. This all changed one day when he wandered onto a battle between the Blitz Team and Tigers Team. While he was on the battlefield scavenging parts his camouflaged truck accidentally tripped Leon Toros' Shield Liger, halting the battle. Feeling sorry about what he did, he went to the Blitz Team to apologize. The Blitz team, unhappy about their loss and the salvaged parts Bit had helped himself to, tied him up and left. That was when he first met the Liger Zero. Oddly enough, the Liger freed Bit and allowed him to pilot him, something the Liger Zero had never done before. He quickly joined the Blitz team as they tried to win more battles and crosses path with the Backdraft Organization. As the series goes on, he makes many rivals, including Jack Cisco, Leon Toros (his former teammate), and finally Vega Obscura. Around the end of the series, the Blitz Team enters the Royal Cup, and Bit takes part in the battle, defeating most of his rivals. At the end, he and Vega battle it out, with Bit being able to beat him, and the Backdraft Organization, and move up to the prestigious 'class S'. 'Personality' Throughout the series, Bit is shown to have the same happy and fun loving personality. Coincidently, his name derived from the Japanese term "Bitto Shiyo-ze" or "Cheer up", meaning he is in a happy-go-lucky personality. He is rarely ever shown sad, and even had a smile on his face after his first lost. He is shown to always protect his friends when they are in trouble, normally coming to their aid. 'Appearance' Bit Cloud is often seen wearing a red and white coat over a teal shirt with grey pants. He wears maroon gloves with a gold, four-pointed symbol on the back of the palms. When Bit is not in a battle, his leisure outfit consists of a dark blue shirt with maroon pants. He has blond, spiky hair and green eyes. Bit is about 175 cm (5' 9") tall. 'Ability as a Zoid Pilot' The main Zoid Bit is shown piloting throughout the series is a Liger Zero, though he is shown piloting a few other Zoids in the series. He is a very skilled pilot, and one time ranked high in a testing run. Also, despite what his teammates said at first, he is usually the one to pull out a victory against their opponents, as he's usually the last one standing by the end of the battle. During the series, he also upgraded his Liger with the CP-20 Jager (first upgrade), CP-17 Schneider (second upgrade), and CP-21 Panzer (third upgrade). It is also shown that his Liger Zero is one of the Ultimate X Zoids, a very powerful Zoid. He is shown to see his Liger Zero as a friend and partner, not just a Zoid. 'Relationships' Throughout the series, Bit gains support and rivalries from many characters; Liger Zero: Bit and the Liger Zero have a unique relationship. While many people see the Liger Zero as a Zoid, Bit sees it as a friend. He is shown to get very upset (probably the only time he is upset in the series) when the Liger Zero was kidnapped. He is even seen sleeping next to the Liger. This goes beyond a normal relationship, as the Ultimate X nature of the Liger Zero means that not only does Bit respect the Liger, but the Liger was also the one who chose Bit. By the end of the series, he and the Liger are still part of the Blitz Team. Leena: While these two did have a very rocky start, they did become good friends. While they are friends, they are normally shown arguing about very random or trivial things (an example is shown in episode 9, where Leena stole Bit's cookie, in which later Bit stole her doughnut in return). Leena is also shown to have a tendency to beat Bit to a pulp. Aside from the arguing and beating, Bit does care about her, and has done his best to protect her when she is in trouble. Despite this, Bit seems to not have any feelings for her. Leena sometimes shows some romantic feeling for Bit, but most of the time its to get something from Harry. Brad Hunter: He and Bit are shown to get along pretty well. Brad appears to be one of Bit's rivals, as the two are shown competing from time to time. Bit was surprised to see Brad with the Backdraft, but was happy to know that he was back on the Blitz Team. In the last episode, Brad bought enough time for Bit to transform to his base armor by battling Vega's Berserk Fury (Although he inflicted enough damage, Brad's Shadow Fox has been disabled by Vega's Berserk Fury). Jamie Hemeros: These two have a friendly relationship, though Bit has a tendency to take some of Jamie's belonging without asking. Like his other friends, Bit does worry about him and will try to protect him if he's in trouble. Steve Toros: Steve and Bit do get along. Bit is grateful that Dr. Toros built the amour changing system for his Liger, but not so grateful that it was coming out of his pay check. Bit also gets annoyed when Dr. Toros sells Bit's saved parts for extra cash. Harry Champ: Bit does see Harry as a friend, and does try to help him out. He does get annoyed when Harry shows feeling for Leena. However, its not out of jealous, but for the fact it will end in Bit getting beaten up, or Leena faking feelings for Bit, then him getting beaten up. He does have a tendency to show up at Harry’s place uninvited, and when Harry is daydreaming about Leena. Other: Bit is shown to have rivals with Jack Cisco, Leon Toros, and Vega Obscura. Even though he is rivals with them, he still shows them respect and is kind to them. 'Trivia' *Bit's registration number is 777A09 (although the numbers he types in episode 1 are "7770"). Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters